


Spiderman Kiss

by hose0kk



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Dorks in Love, F/M, Fluff, Kissing, Romance, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Surprise Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-22 18:58:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14315061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hose0kk/pseuds/hose0kk
Summary: Makoto Niijima was expecting her boyfriend to be resting in bed or even doing any homework that he's left behind, she did not expect to see her boyfriend to be hanging upside down on the ceiling, sweaty. Grunting tiredly as he used up all his strength to hunch over his hanging legs.Shirtless.





	Spiderman Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by this adorable shumako fanart by @melkechi here; https://twitter.com/melkechi/status/984658859426852865?s=09 !!!
> 
> please go check their art out, they're so talented and amazing!!

Makoto was greeted with the great aroma of bitter sweetness of coffee when she pushed the door to Leblanc, the bell ringing, catching the owner's attention. "H-Hello."

Sojiro looked over the counter and smiled, greeting the young woman.

"He's upstairs. Go ahead." He pointed to the stairs all the way to the back of the cafe.

Makoto nodded, giving him a sweet smile before bowing politely to the older man. She walked across the cafe and climbed the steep stairs, excited to see her favourite person. Unaware of the hearty chuckle from the man behind the counter, whispering _"Kids these days" _.__

__Makoto was expecting her boyfriend to be resting in bed or even doing any homework that he's left behind, she did not expect to see her boyfriend to be hanging upside down on the ceiling, sweaty. Grunting tiredly as he used up all his strength to hunch over his hanging legs. _Shirtless.__ _

__Makoto let out a surprised gasp, her face reddened at the amount of skin showing from her lover._ _

__"Makoto?" Ren looked over to his flustered girlfriend, still hanging upside down. His usual bangs falling, showing his forehead._ _

__Makoto cleared her throat, trying to keep her composure. "Ren."_ _

__The male flashed a smile to her before continuing his training. "I didn't expect you to be here. Shouldn't you be at preparing for your entrance exams right now?"_ _

__"W-Well, I just only wanted to pay a visit, to see how you were doing.." Her heart paced, her cheeks burning up in the dimmed room. She tried her best to look anywhere that's not focused anywhere on her boyfriend's abs, but she did anyway._ _

__It's not like she's never seen her lover's bare body before, it's because she was still not used to see him with so much skin exposed. The last time she saw him shirtless was the Hawaii trip and she couldn't handle that either._ _

__Ren knew what was up though, he couldn't keep off the goofy grin on his face thinking about it._ _

__"Come here." Makoto glanced up to his call nervously from her spot, stiffly walking up towards her upside down boyfriend._ _

__Once she was in place right in front of him, he briefly smooched her as a surprise. She squeaked, her face burning up even more._ _

__"Ren!"_ _

__"What?" He laughed, his legs doing their damn best to settle him carefully upside down._ _

__"That was completely inappropriate!"_ _

__"Isn't that why you love me for?" He teases, winking suggestively._ _

__"..T-That isn't.."_ _

__"But isn't it? Getting all flustered at your hot boyfriend greeting you with a kiss upside down?" He joked, wiggling his eyebrows. Chuckling at the embarrassed whine he received from her._ _

__"You're terrible." She pouted, punching his strained shoulder. He faked a hurt gasp, clutching his chest._ _

__"You wound me, darling."_ _

__Makoto rolled her eyes, ruffling his hair as her other hand stroked his face softly. She stared straight into his eyes, the same brown orbs that she grew to love over the years._ _

__"You're an idiot." She muttered under her breath, curling both hands around the nape of Ren's neck and breathed against his mouth, her nose touching his chin while his hands pulled her in to press their lips together._ _

__"Only for you."_ _

__Makoto makes a whine into Ren's mouth. Ren's heart jumped out into his throat at the sound. Both could taste the lingering sweetness of coffee from each other's lips, it was a nice feel into the kiss. It was a weird position to be kissing while your boyfriend was _literally_ hanging upside down, but it was still pleasant._ _

__One of Makoto's hand gently tugged into his hair at the back of his head, she felt lightheaded into the kiss. She breaks the kiss, her throat going dry when she immediately noticed the familiar tension between them._ _

__Ren's cheeks heated up, he averted his gaze. "Sorry, I-I-"_ _

__"You've been watching too many spiderman movies lately." Makoto remarked, bursting into giggles._ _

__"Yeah." He started laughing as well, pulling her into another kiss._ _


End file.
